


When the Day Met the Night

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged Up Hop, Aged Up Marnie, Deaf!Piers, I did my best to research everything, M/M, Nursing, Shibari, Sugar Baby!Piers, Sugar Daddy!Leon, Trans!Piers, they're teens okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: When Piers's music makes him start to go deaf, the only thing he thinks to do is open a cafe in Hammerlocke. Taking on more than he can handle, Piers resorts to an anonymous Sugaring website. He learns quickly that he can make more than enough this way, but can he continue living like this?Leon's just become Chairman and is stressing out. At the bid of his best friend, he joins an anonymous Sugaring website. He doesn't think he'll find anyone he's interested in, until one night he does.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Stress and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to my newest fic! (sorry I've been gone so long!)
> 
> I did as much research for this as I could, but I'm obviously no expert, so please, please, please... if I misrepresented the deaf community or wrote anything off related to being deaf, let me know! I will fix it! I apologize ahead of time in case I've written anything wrong!

Every time, without fail, Piers received a yearly reminder of the day he retired from music. A subtle indication of when he found out his life’s work had affected his hearing and now it was slowly deteriorating over time.   
  
One day, he wouldn’t be able to hear anything ever again.    
  
This time, every year, people would recognize him whenever they visited his little cafe. The first time it happened had been nice, but as the last few years passed by, he soon found he started hating all the pity and condolences. On top of this, he’d decided to take on the burden of helping his father rebuild Spikemuth. Normally, there’d be no problem, but with the newly appointed Chairman and shift in the economy, the ex-singer now found himself stuck.    
  
Between helping his dad, paying for his monthly exams that came with any adjustments needed to his hearing aids, and recently adopting an infant, Piers found himself in dire need of money. Like, he really could use a miracle right about now. But miracles are just myths and they don’t just fall into your lap.    
  
He sighed as he settled on the couch in the back of the cafe, cradling Zelkova close to his chest. He’d left the cafe in the hands of his sister, Marnie, and her friend Hop. He trusted them both and knew they could handle it just fine. Piers was idly petting the infant’s purple curls, having taken the day off as he didn’t want people recognizing him. Raihan was due to come over any moment now, and the ex-singer was starting to get fidgety. He hated when the Dragon Tamer visited later than he said he would.    
  
The slim male started to get up when he heard a ruckus in the cafe. The door to the back flung open as Raihan stuck his grinning face out from behind the door. Piers gave him a rather flat look and shook his head before sighing. The Dragon tamer then held out a small bag and the ex-singer realized what he was holding.    
  
Piers pointed at the taller man, his brows furrowed before he shifted Zel up so both of his hands were free. He made two fists; his thumbs upward, but not pointing before he pushed his hands out from his chest and twisted his wrists so Raihan could now see his fingers. He flattened both of his hands; the palm of his left hand facing down, but fingertips pointed at the Dragon tamer. The palm of his right facing up as he moved it back and forth; his fingertips pointed to the left and hovered about an inch under his left hand, an incredulous look on his face before he pointed at himself.    
  
_ Are you trying to bribe me? _ _   
_ _   
_ Raihan scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, walking over and setting the bag of Piers’s favorite cookies on the coffee table in front of the shorter male. “Maybe… but can you blame me?” He watched Piers shake his head and pat the seat next to him. The Dragon tamer flopped onto the couch next to him with a heavy sigh.    
  
The ex-singer turned towards the taller man then. He pointed at his friend before he closed the fingers of his right hand; forming a loose “c” shape with his left. The fingers of his right hand slid into the “c” shape of his other before he brought both hands up; flattened and angled slightly as they faced each other. He brought them down and back up a few times, an unamused look on his face.    
  
_ You are in trouble. _   
  
“Well, why do you think I bought those cookies?” Raihan laughed. Piers rolled his eyes and shook his head at the man. “Look, I know I’m late but I saw the cookies and-- oh shit I just told on myself didn’t I?” The Dragon Tamer watched the other man nod with a smirk. “Well, fuck… okay, yea, I was late because of the cookies, but when you see them you’ll forgive me, I bet!”    
  
That made The ex-singer curious as he swiped the bag off the coffee table. Zel still laid against his chest, undisturbed, as he opened the bag. His eyes shot up at the sight of Zigzagoon and Morpeko shaped cookies. He looked up at Raihan, watching the man beam at him.   
  
Piers signed out the letters “o” and “k”. He then pointed at the Dragon Tamer before he laid his left hand flat; palm face up as he arched his fingers down on his right and brushed his fingers gently over his other palm a few times.    
  
_ Okay, you’re forgiven. _ _   
_ _   
_ Raihan seemed to relax some, sinking more into the couch. “So… have you thought about what we talked about last time?” As he spoke, he clumsily made out the signs for what he said. He felt Piers touch his hand and shake his head, essentially telling him he didn’t have to sign. “But I want to. How else do I practice? And I don’t want you to have to read my lips  _ every time  _ I talk.” Raihan pouted at him.    
  
He watched the ex-singer sigh before nodding in reluctant agreement. A moment of silence passed between them before Piers answered Raihan. “Yea, I thought about it.” His voice was a bit rough from little use. His hands still moved, signing each word as he spoke. “I can’t…. Can’t go back t’ singin’. I know I can still ‘ear m’ voice right now, but I will lose m’ ‘earin’ one day. On top o’ that, the music will fuck w’ m’ ‘earin’ aides. I  _ can’t  _ sing anymore, Rai… an’ ‘m strugglin’.” He looked down, shaking his head.    
  
Piers pointed to himself before his hands were palm side up; fingers spread. He made a claw-like motion before he flipped his hands; pushing them from his body as he shook his head. The ex-singer pointed his finger out with his palm facing upwards; moving it forward before curling it. He then gently pat his chest just next to where Zel was; lifting his hand and tapping his thumb to his forehead. Piers moved his hand so he pointed to his forehead. He lifted his finger away and twisted his wrist so Raihan could see the bottom of his pointer finger. Laying his left hand flat, he made a fist with his right; his thumb visible as he set it on top of his other hand. He then lifted both hands together up towards his chin.    
  
_ I don’t want to ask my dad for help. _   
  
“I know you don’t, Piers.” The Dragon Tamer tried to soothe him. “Okay so no music, got ya loud and clear. But you know…” he got a playful smirk on his face, “you could always be a sugar baby.” He teased him jokingly.    
  
Piers paused and blinked, staring at him. He didn’t hear or see anything else Raihan said, things starting to click in his head. He’d have to do some research but maybe… yea this could work. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that the taller man sitting next to him had to snap his fingers in his face.    
  
“You okay?” Raihan asked. Satisfied when Piers nodded in response, the Dragon tamer continued what he was talking about.    
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
When Raihan left later that night, Piers settled down with Zel. The infant was currently nursing from him contently. The ex-singer pulled out his Rotom phone, doing some research on sugar babies and sugaring in general. He took an hour to learn everything, trying to be as thorough as he could, though careful at the same time.    
  
Piers found a few different websites, though they weren’t exactly what he was looking for. He huffed a sigh as Starchild settled down on the couch near him. He reached out to pet his Obstagoon as the pokemon lifted his clawed paws. He pointed a claw at Piers, brows raised before he spelled out the word “okay”.    
  
_ Are you okay? _   
  
The ex-singer chuckled and nodded to his pokemon. Smiling in response, Starchild cuddled up to Piers. The cafe owner sighed a bit as he explored a few sites before finally finding one he was good with. It was completely anonymous and you weren’t expected to do any calls or share pictures if you didn’t want to. The ex-singer shifted, making a profile. He came up with a username that he suspected only Raihan could figure out was him, then uploaded a picture of his little Litten, Slash. He added a small bio about himself and looked over the profile one last time.    
  
When he was happy with how everything looked, he closed his Rotom phone and stretched. Checking on Zel, he got up to go lay the infant in his crib before starting to freshen up for the night. It was when he’d just finished changing into his sleeping clothes that he heard his phone ping. Brows knit, he waved the Rotom phone over. His brows rose in surprise.    
  
******Honey Tang: You have 1 new message******


	2. Finding a way to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets himself a sugar baby, but Raihan can't keep his mouth shut, so he finds out just who it is.

Leon let out a sigh as he sat back, looking up from his paperwork to check his personal laptop. A few months ago, Raihan had convinced him to try out this “Sugar Daddy” thing. The ex-champ had taken his time looking up stuff about it before deciding that he really had nothing to lose trying it. Besides, there were anonymous websites out there and before he knew it, he’d settled on Honey Tang.  
  
The site had boasted full anonymity and gave the option of sending gifts rather than straight-up money if a Daddy preferred to pay that way. Leon had money out the arse, though, so he didn’t mind sending money. The site also made clear that if a Sugar Baby didn’t want to share pictures of their face or meet up, they didn’t have to. The ex-champ was perfectly okay with that too. He really just wanted someone to talk to, and he didn’t mind paying for their time.  
  
Leon’s eyes drifted out to the collection of hats he had hanging on the wall in his office, opposite of where he was sitting. He looked from one hat to the other, still proud of the fact they each represented the Gyms of Galar. He smiled gently as he heard a notification on his laptop. This also made Raihan, who’d been napping on the couch nearby, perk up. He watched the taller man get up and join him as he brought up his direct messages on Honey Tang.  
  
 ** _Hello,_** ** _  
_** ** _Thank you for the kind message. I really appreciate that you’re so understanding. As of now, I’m okay with sending pictures so long as they don’t include my face. I can occasionally do calls if you really want, but I can’t do video chat… not yet at least. With that stated, I would be fine if you would rather pay in gifts until I’m comfortable showing my face in photos and videos. I have included a list of the kinds of items I would be happy to be gifted, as well as P.O.Box you can send them to. If you’re okay with all of this, I would be more than thrilled to be your Sugar baby._** ** _  
_** ** _-Yours truly, SynysterSlash_** _  
_ _  
_Leon smiled gently at the message, not noticing the wide-eyed look Raihan gave the screen from over his shoulder. That is until he turned around to say something to the Dragon Tamer. His mouth immediately closed at seeing his best friend’s reaction. “Rai…” he started.  
  
“Nope,” Raihan answered instantly, walking away and flopping back on the couch. “You should message them back!” he tried to keep Leon from seeing his face as he gave him a thumbs up.  
  
The chairman pursed his lips and sighed, “Raihan, you’re really bad at hiding things.” He muttered.  
  
“I know I am!” Raihan whimpered, “but, please… just message the guy back.”  
  
Leon tapped his fingers on the desk before sighing again and looking over the message a second time. He clicked on the list, humming as he looked at the items listed. “He has a lot of baby items here.” He mused, more to himself than anything else.  
  
“Of course he does! Poor guy needs more stuff for little Zel--” Raihan slapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
Leon’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He looked back at the message and username, “O-oh fuck… it’s Piers…”  
  
“Shite! Sorry, I didn’t mean to!” The Dragon Tamer groaned at himself, covering his face with a couch cushion.  
  
Leon got up and moved to rub his best friend’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, Rai. It’s fine. Piers doesn’t know it’s me… and as much as this may come off bad… this seems to be the _only_ way Piers is going to let me help him the way I’ve been trying to for the past few months.” He watched the taller man release a sigh of relief. He pat his back gently before getting back up and returning to his desk, settling back in. “You should help me pick a few things though. You probably know better than I do what he really needs more than the others on this list.”  
  
He shifted as Raihan got back up off the couch and rejoined Leon. He leaned over, looking through the list with the ex-athlete, pointing out a few items he knew were dire for Piers. Leon made sure to buy those items as Raihan spoke, sending them to the P.O.Box provided. Once he was done, he went back to the messages and replied to Piers.  
  
 ** _Hello again,_** ** _  
_** ** _I hope this finds you well. I am more than happy to do things as you’ve stated. I am more than happy to be your Sugar Daddy. Just to note, I’ve already bought you a few gifts and sent them your way. All I ask in return, for now, are a few pictures of you in thigh-high heels and fishnets._** ** _  
_** ** _-Yours, PonytaCollector_** _  
_ _  
_Raihan snickered and felt Leon elbow him. “Oi, don’t kinkshame me!” The chairman pouted.  
  
“I’m not! I just… still can’t believe you went with that as your username.” The Dragon Tamer grinned, watching his best friend roll his eyes.  
  
“It was the only name that I could think of where no one would recognize me.” The ex-athlete huffed in response, crossing his arms after sending the message. “Do you think you could have thought of a better one for me?” he asked.  
  
Raihan rubbed his chin and opened his mouth before closing it again. His brows knit as he tried to think of something else. When he did, he closed his eyes, mouth opened as he was proud of what he thought before his eyes popped open and he deflated. “...No.” He reluctantly admitted.  
  
Leon smiled gently at him, “Not such a bad name now, is it?” he grinned at the taller man. He watched the Dragon tamer roll his eyes but didn’t protest or argue about it. “Besides, it’s not like it’s wrong. I do collect Ponyta.”  
  
“Yea but anyone who reads it will think of the Galarian variety. Which… makes me surprised that Piers messaged you. He’s so averse to Fairy types.” Raihan muttered.  
  
“Who told you that? Cause Hop told me that Piers likes all types equally, he just has a better handle on Dark types.” Leon sat back, looking at the other man curiously.  
  
“Really? Maybe I misheard or just read Piers wrong then.” He sighed and shook his head. He was going to say something else when Leon’s laptop pinged. Raihan was quick to lean back over Leon’s shoulder but the Chairman started pushing him away. “Oi! I wanna see too!” The Dragon tamer pouted.  
  
“No way! You _actually_ get to see Piers. I don’t. Let me have this.” Leon grumbled, opening the message. Whatever Raihan said in response to him went in one ear and out the other as he stared at the pictures. They were very well done, with little to no editing done to them. There was a message attached.  
  
 ** _I hope these satisfy your needs, Daddy ;)_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Leon clutched his chest, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stared. He took his time looking through each picture, swallowing thickly as he did. There were six pictures in total, each one with a different colored pair of thigh-high heels and fishnets. The Chairman was nearly drooling all over himself with how well these pictures were taken.  
  
“Shite…” Leon groaned and he heard Raihan whimper at him. “Fine, you can come see.” He grumbled. He watched the Dragon Tamer scurry over before nearly slipping and falling as he saw the first picture.  
  
“Arceus above!” he exclaimed, barely catching himself. “Holy fuck, Piers!” Raihan stared.  
  
“Right?” Leon sighed some. “This is going to be the death of me…” He whined some.  
  
“But can’t you send pictures back? Could always make them a bonus… and tease him back. Because, you know, he’s totally teasing you.” Raihan grinned at him.  
  
Leon seemed to think about it. “You know…” He smirked some, “That’s not a half-bad idea, maybe I should send him some back.”  
  
“Want some help?” The Dragon Tamer beamed.  
  
“Hell yes.” Leon got up, “follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! If anything if off, please tell me!


	3. Payment in Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets some pictures, attends his Cafe, then receives gifts.
> 
> He wants to return the favor.

The moment Piers had seen the username “PonytaCollector” he had stared at it in complete shock. There was no way this was Leon… right? He’d only found out about the current Chairman’s Ponyta obsession from Hop on accident a few days ago. The younger male had been in a conversation with Marnie, signing at her to make it more private, when he looked over and caught Hop telling her that Leon had this collection of Ponyta Merch no one knew about.   
  
But there was no way in hell this was really him, right? Leon was too busy to be on a sugaring site, looking for a sugar baby… right? Something in the back of Piers’s mind nagged him. It was like a thorn, piercing his mind trying to keep the thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the chairman.   
  
The ex-singer shook his head, slipping on a pair of oven mitts to grab the blueberry cupcakes out of the oven. As he did, he let his mind wander to the response he’d gotten from his Sugar Daddy. He was glad for his natural Pokerface, otherwise, everyone would be staring at him.   
  
What a _wonderful_ response it had been.   
  
That expanse of bronze-colored chest, glistening in sweat.   
  
Piers let out a soft sigh that hinted at his want to touch, to _feel_. Suddenly, he found himself wishing that he’d been there in person. Huffing a bit in frustration, he focused on icing the cupcakes before him. It was his rule that they not send photos of their faces, nor meet up. He had set that rule for a reason.   
  
The reason being, he used to be a world-famous rockstar. He was still easily recognizable and he didn’t want the relationship to suddenly sour or brighten just because of his previous career. He wanted to ease into it, make sure what he had going was good for him.   
  
For Zel.  
  
The infant was in the backroom taking a nap, Starchild keeping a close eye on him. Even with his hearing aids in, Piers wouldn’t hear Zel crying from where he stood. The ovens were too loud and it was rush hour for the cafe so the customers were loud too. He was glad that he got the training he did for his Obstagoon.   
  
Though, he had to admit… the look on customers’ faces the moment Starchild spoke was priceless.   
  
Speaking of, a customer was currently trying to get his attention. He only knew cause he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could turn, interrupting the careful placement of fondant beads on top of the icing, Starchild sauntered up next to him. Continuing his decorating, he watched the exchange out the corner of his eye when he could.   
  
The Obstagoon waved to the customer, the woman waving back. “How cute!” She laughed softly.   
  
“Thank you for the compliment, ma’am! How may I help you?” Starchild asked.   
  
Piers smirked, chuckling lightly to himself at her stunned expression. It took the woman some time to recover before asking for her order. Starchild told her he’d go get it and went to the back. The ex-singer realizing that was also the perfect excuse to check on Zel. As Marnie moved over to the cash register, the woman waved to her.   
  
“Wow, I didn’t know you could train Pokemon to talk! That’s a fancy trick! Does he have a limit to what he can say?” She asked.   
  
Marnie smiled softly and shook her head, “No. See, the owner-- and my brother-- is hard of hearing, so we got Starchild trained so he doesn’t have worry about trying to catch customers when he can’t hear them.” she explained.   
  
“Oh! I see!” Piers noticed a pause in the conversation and turned to look at Marnie and the customer. He caught the woman, her palms face up as she moved then down. She moved her hands into two “A” positions, thumbs touching as she made a horizontal circle with them, thumbs separate before touching again. The lady made two “c” shapes with her hands and moved them back and forth before pointing with both hands, moving her hands counter to each other as if she were pedaling a bike backward.   
  
_So, this place does Sign?_ _  
_ _  
_Piers moved over to the counter, then, nodding softly. He nodded to the woman, pointing at his right shoulder before moving his finger to his left one. The ex-sing held his right hand out, palm face up and hand slightly cupped as he brought the side of his hand to his abdomen. He held two thumbs up, one inf front of the other, then moving the front hand forward and away before making a “one” with his back hand.  
  
 _Yes, we welcome everyone._ _  
_ _  
_The woman beamed, making sure to sign as she spoke aloud. “This is a great find! My son was born deaf but it’s always so hard to find places that don’t mind him and can sign to him. Next time I’ll just bring him and his friends here instead of picking up the cupcakes!”  
  
The cafe owner smiled as he waved and moved back to his decorating station. “Please do.” He heard Marnie respond to the woman. Piers tuned them out as he went back to icing the rest of the cupcakes, humming softly. He barely caught Starchild giving the woman her order and the lady petting him along with thanking the Pokemon before she left.   
  
As the ex-singer finished decorating the last cupcake, loading it into its container, and closing the lid, he felt his phone vibrate. He set the cupcakes in the display before he pulled the phone out.   
  
**_Afternoon baby, I hope your day is going well! Glad you enjoyed the gift pictures ;) -PonytaCollector_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Piers couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He felt a light touch and looked down at Marnie. She nodded to the back door and gave him a thumbs up. Her way of saying she could handle things now that the rush was over.  
  
It was also her way of telling him to go eat, relax and feed Zel.   
  
He knew better than to argue, nodding back in return. Piers also knew he didn’t have to tell her to come get him if things got hectic again. The cafe owner made his way to the back, closing the door behind himself. First thing Piers did was message his Sugar Daddy back.   
  
**_Afternoon Daddy, my day is good, just a bit busy though. Speaking of gifts, after I eat lunch I’ll go check my P.O.Box. Thanks in advance for that gift. If you’d like any more pictures, let me know <3 -SynysterSlash_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**After he sent the message, he made his way tot he nursery, checking on Zel. The infant was currently still napping, the household Litten-- Slash-- curled up with him. He tucked them in before making his way to the kitchen. He’d feed Zel once he came back from the Post Office.  
  
Humming softly, he went about heating up leftovers from last night’s dinner. His hips swayed along with the tune in his head, waiting for the microwave to beep. He pulled his phone back out, noticing PontyaCollector had messaged him back.  
  
 ** _Let me know when you get your gift (maybe gifts~?) As for pictures, well… I loved those thigh highs but… do you have any tattoos? And do you like shibari? -PonytaCollector_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Oh. _Oh._   
  
This just got both fun and interesting. Piers bit his bottom lip, setting his phone aside as he grabbed his food from the microwave. He made quick work of his lunch, setting the dishes in the sink to clean later. One more check on Zel, and the ex-singer was out the back door, making his way to the Post Office.  
  
Of course, the walk was short. Piers walked in and over to his P.O.Box, finding the key for the compartment bigger packages were stored. This made him raise a brow as he unlocked the compartment, leaving the key in place. Struggling to pull the boxes out. The ex-singer gawked, the packaging telling him exactly what “gifts” he got from his Sugar Daddy.   
  
He had to sit. He needed to sit.   
  
But he had no time to sit.  
  
He hauled the Changing Table and Bedside Crib over his shoulders, quickly strolling back to his home. Once inside, he shot a text to Marnie. He was gonna need her help tonight. Screw those simple pictures he sent yesterday…  
  
His Sugar Daddy was about to get art for his _generous_ gifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy~ (or so it seems :P) 
> 
> Next chapter, we'll see how Leon likes Piers's "gifts".
> 
> Also, this is going to turn into a gifting war xD


	4. A gift for the Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets a special gift from his Sugar Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: after much thought and chatting a bit, I've edited this chapter and updated some stuff with the Shibari. I hope those who have read it, will still enjoy it!

Back to back meetings had not only drained Leon but they’d kept him busy as hell too. So busy, that he hadn’t had time to check his phone. He gently set the thing on his desk, plopping into the chair with an exasperated sigh. He scrubbed at his face with his hands, groaning softly. Being Chairman was tough sometimes… and a  _ lot  _ of work. The tanned male sat up and moved his mouse back and forth to wake up his computer.    
  
He could really use some coffee right about now… was there even a cafe open right now? The Chairman opened up his search browser, looking for a cafe nearby that was still open. He clicked on the one at the top of the list and let out a soft chuckle.    
  
Deja-Brew Cafe, huh?   
  
Sounded interesting enough. Leon quickly browsed the offerings before placing a delivery order for an Eevee Latte and the Gratin a la Pumpkaboo. He had lingered at the Yummy Yamper Pasta, being reminded of Sonia’s Pokemon. Ultimately, he decided against the pasta, feeling more in the mood for gratin. While as cute as the pasta had been, the gratin was not only adorable but looked really tasty.    
  
Charizard rumbled behind him, “I’d get you something but--” He was cut off as the Pokemon pointed at the screen, near the top right corner. His eyes followed and his breath hitched. “O-oh… they serve Pokemon too! Well, then… what would you like, Char?” He beamed at the Charizard. The Pokemon rumbled happily and pointed happily at the Hot Litwick Cocoa. Leon added it to his cart before checking out and adding a tip.    
  
After placing the order, the Chairman finally sat back and picked up his phone. He checked his notifications, noticing immediately a few messages from his Sugar Baby. Trying really hard not to go straight to the messages, he looked through his emails and other notifications on his phone. Not too much, really. Just a text from Hop, a message from his Mom about how she wants him to come to visit soon, Raihan tagging him in a billion things on Pokegram and Fletchinder…   
  
He finally opens the message from his Sugar Baby.   
  
**_I know what you asked for earlier, but please enjoy the gifts… in return for the lovely things you’ve sent me~ ♥_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Leon read the sentence once… twice… three… four times, his thumb hovering over his screen. His heart pounded in his chest, and he suddenly felt nervous and excited all at once. What could sending baby items have rewarded him with? There were so many things he could think of! Shaking his head, he finally scrolled down…   
  
And nearly dropped his phone.    
  
Holy shite.   
  
Of everything he could think it would be in the span of five minutes, he never expected  _ this. _ These pictures… they were literal works of art. It made Leon wonder who Piers got to help him, cause,  _ damn.  _ Some of these were intimate, and others were up-close.  _ Really  _ up-close. Leon could nearly  _ taste _ Piers, holy fuck. He couldn’t stop staring… couldn’t stop wondering how it was all put together. They say curiosity killed the Meowth, but satisfaction brought it back.    
  
They weren’t wrong.   
  
As the Chairman flipped passed the last up-close picture sent, a video started playing. Leon had to turn the sound on, making sure his phone wasn’t too loud. It started with a pair of hands slightly bigger than piers’s holding rope, other colors slung over the person’s shoulders.    
  
Was that… Kabu?    
  
Leon couldn’t be sure, it was hard to tell since the person’s face was covered. Besides the mask, he was fully clothed, Piers on the other hand… not so much. At least, not at this point in the video. He watched him set the ropes on a nearby table, the ex-musician settling on his knees. The masked man started with a black rope, he held the rope in the middle and wrapped it around one of Piers’s legs. He held the loop open, threading the other end through it. Reversing the tension, he wrapped the rope another two times around the ex-singer’s ankle and thigh. The other person dressed the ropes, making sure they were uniform and equal in tension. He reached through the bight and grabbed the tail, pulling it through before separating the strands. Running the strands around both sides of the cords, he finished off with the square knot of Surgeon’s knot.    
  
Leon licked his lips, the rope really accenting the ex-musician’s thighs in a delicious way. Arceus, did he really deserve a video like this just for the few things he sent?   
  
The masked man moved to the other side of Piers, repeating the process to his other leg. Once satisfied, he moved behind the ex-musician, grabbing the two-toned fuchsia and white rope. This one seemed longer than the first. The ex-singer moved his arms behind his back with his wrists facing each other, the camera focusing as his companion worked. The Chairman watched as Piers gave a nod to the other person, figuring it was a sign for the guy to continue. He started with a single column around both wrists, wrapping the folded in half ropes around Piers’s wrists twice. The masked man crossed the bight end with the tail end, circling the bight with the tail end. The more Leon watched, the more mesmerized he felt. The other person slid two fingers under the opposite end of the rope from the bight, grabbing it and pulling it through all the strands as well as the rope circle. He tightened it by pulling first the tail end, then the bight.   
  
It was quite interesting to watch the man work. Leon had always known shibari as sexual, this was the first time he’d ever seen it as art. Though don’t get him wrong, he was pretty hard right now. Even though he couldn’t see about Piers’s nose, the little pants, and the way his lips parted…  _ Arceus _ . If only Leon was there… shite he wanted to be there. He couldn’t help the jealousy he felt towards the mystery person in the room with the ex-singer.   
  
Taking the tail end of the rope, the older-looking man wrapped it around Piers’s arms and chest, above the elbow but below the bicep and across the front of the lower chest. He reached his fingers underneath the arm line on the opposite side, grabbing the rope with two fingers and pulling it through. He reversed the tension, laying the second line parallel to the first one. The masked man repeated the previous step before running the rope over one of Piers’s shoulders, and down across the front of his chest. There was a soft hitch in the ex-singer’s breath. Placing two fingers under the chest strap on the same side as the ex-musician’s shoulders, he pulled the rope through, and up to the other shoulder. He ran his fingers gently under the same place he just had them, making sure they hadn’t bunched up. This made some very  _ interesting _ sounds leave Piers’s lips.    
  
The other person placed his fingers on the opposite side from where the rope was coming from at Piers’s back, grabbing the tail with his two fingers and pulling it through. The older-looking man then placed his fingers under one of Piers’s armpits from the front, pulling the rope through before bringing the tail end under the same strap and pulling it through. Leon couldn’t help but think that Piers had done this a lot before, with how still he sat. The other man’s hand reached under Piers’s armpit again, grabbing the rope and running it across his upper chest. He paused to make sure it wasn’t too tight, getting a head shake from the ex-musician, before continuing. He repeated the same steps on the opposite arm, before placing his hand diagonally behind the entire mass of ropes from the upper left to the lower right. The mystery man grabbed the tail, pulled it through, fed the rope under the armpit over the ropes there, and laid it higher on Piers’s upper chest, making it rest against his neck.    
  
Even though the harness was only halfway done, Leon couldn’t help but admire just how well it accented Piers’s figure. He was just completely in awe how much this was just as much art as it was a kink. He was sure if he kept watching this video over and over, he could learn how to do this himself.    
  
Maybe he should take Shibari classes.   
  
The other person placed his fingers on the opposite side of the shoulder that he just came from and pulled the tail end through. He reversed the tension and repeated the same steps with the other side.  Running his fingers behind the entire mass of rope from the upper left-hand to the lower right-hand corner. He grabbed the tail end with his two fingers and pulled through. The masked man gracefully wrapped the remaining rope around the mass, before feeding the tail end through the loop of bight and pulling to tie it off.    
  
Just as Leon thought the video was done, seeing as the other guy had walked off, Piers shifted slightly in the video. Not a moment later did his companion return with these really gorgeous bright fuchsia flowers. He set them on the table before moving to braid Piers’s hair. The older-looking man then decorated the ex-musician’s hair with the flowers, moving onto weaving them in the knots on the rope. The chairman had to admit that it really made the ex-singer look like a canvas painting.    
  
If Leon could paint, he would paint this.   
  
Once the other guy finished, he grabbed the camera and slowly walked around Piers. He got in really close on some of the knots, inadvertently (or maybe advertently) accentuating the ex-musician’s chest. Honestly, Leon was just mesmerized in general. If Piers willingly gave him stuff like this, he might just have to ask for more… inappropriate things… down the line. For now, he’d happily ask for more shibari art. He didn’t know he was even remotely into this… that is until now.    
  
As the video ended, Leon chewed his bottom lip. He smirked as he typed up a message to Raihan. Just a little “hi” before sending a photo or two of the shibari to his best friend. He laughed to himself as he sat up and started working on his office computer. He wondered which would come first, his food or Raihan’s outburst? He’d bet the outburst.    
  
Maybe he should gamble because thirty minutes later he got a phone call from the Dragon Tamer.    
  
“LEE! NOT FAIR! THAT’S SO UNFAIR!” He whined.   
  
“Hey, I just thought you’d like some art.” Leon laughed some.    
  
“FUCK YOU MAN!” He growled.    
  
“Man, Rai… you sound pretty jealous.” The chairman smirked as he teased his best friend.    
  
“I AM NOT!” and with that, the other man hung up. Leon burst out laughing before texting Raihan a sorry. Maybe he’d gone too far with the teasing, but the Dragon Tamer had sounded jealous. Hey, if Piers wanted to share, he’d be all for it. But that was up to Piers… and that was if they even ever got together. Leon frowned, not liking that thought and thanking the little nearby cafe for a distraction as he heard what sounded like knocking at his office door. “Come in!” He called.    
  
The door opened but he saw nothing. Raising an eyebrow, he sat up straighter and finally caught the tiny Litten padding through his office with a bag twice his size on his back. The Pokemon meowed, getting ready to pounce up on the desk before Char gently grabbing it and the bag. The Charizard rumbled, setting the bag on Leon’s desk and petting the tiny Pokemon now in his arms. Leon chuckled and stood, fishing out some money and stuffing it in the little pouch strapped to the Litten’s chest, figuring it was just for tips. He beamed at the cat Pokemon as Charizard set it back down. “Thanks little guy!” the Litten looked at him before meowing and darting back to the door, easily opening it.    
  
Leon watched as the adorable thing left, before he grabbed his and Char’s food out of the bag. The food and latte were as beautiful as the art online. The Chairman blinked as he found a handwritten note set on top of the container his Gratin was in. He read it and his eyes widened. Despite it being a heart filled thank you, he recognized that handwriting.    
  
“Shite… Piers has a cafe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long to update! I've been focusing more on my other fic, Limelight, but I'm trying to also update my other fics as well. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
